Tennis Match
by akjupiter
Summary: One-shot about a tennis match between Zach and Cammie. See who wins! But Zach might win a bit more than what he expected...


**_It just popped into my mind randomly so I decided to try it out. Let me know if you guys like it! ;D_**

* * *

Cammie's POV-

I walked out to the lawn in the back of Gallagher Academy and stopped in my tracks. Right in front of me there was a brand new tennis court! I mean, Gallagher has basketball courts, a pool, a track, but we've never had a tennis court. That probably explains why there was a tennis racket and uniform in my closet. I ran at full speed back to the Great Hall to deliver the news to everyone. Once I got there, everyone was talking about the mysterious new things in their closet. I grinned and walked up to my friends.

"So, what's new?" I asked nochalantly, sitting down beside Bex. She turned to look at me.

"Spill." was all she said. Am I really that obvious? "Yes you are, now tell us." Oh shit, I probably said that out loud. I just shrugged and beckoned for the entire junior class to change into their 'new' outfits and follow me. I led them to the tennis courts and heard them all squealing behind me. I turned around.

"Who's going first?" I asked, placing my racket on my shoulder. Bex stepped forward, a grin spread across her face.

"In case you didn't know," she said, laying it thick with her British accent, "tennis is the second most popular sport in England." I smirked.

"Well then British girl, bring it on." The crowd of watching girls cheered as we stepped up to the court. Bex was serving and she thwacked the ball over the net and I delivered a hard hit back at her. As the game progressed, it was a tie and I knew there was only one way to beat her. She hit the ball over the net and while hitting it back to her, I called out, "Hey, British Bombshell." using Grant's nickname for her which caused the other girls to giggle behind their hands. Bex turned bright red and hit the ball with full force only to have it stop in the net. I grinned, cocking my hip and putting one hand on it.

"From what I calculated, Bex, I win." She glared at me and stalked off towards the bleachers, muttering something incoherent under her breath. Eva stepped up and I smirked. It went uphill from there. I won all the challenges put up to me and I thought that I'd be through everyone by lunch. Until, he appeared.

I dived for the ball, nearly missing it, but still managing to make it go over the net and earning myself a point. I put my racket on my shoulder and cocked a hip. "Who's next?" Everyone looked at each other nervously. They were to scared to play with me. Ha!

"I think I'll take a shot at that." someone said. And the 'someone' stepped out of the bushes with that infamous smirk of his (that is one day going to get him killed!). I gaped along with everyone else and actually dropped my racket. The clatter of the racket broke the silence.

"Z-z-zach? What are you doing here?" Not that I'm not totally thrilled to see you! "Aren't you," I glanced behind him momentarily before continuing,"Grant, Jonas, and this other kid supposed to be at Blackthorne?" Grant, Jonas, and 'new kid' slunk out of their hiding spots while I smirked triumphantly.

"Man, how does she do that?" Grant complained, crossing his arms in frustration. I shook my head at him.

"Were you seriously underestimating a Gallagher Girl's ability to notice things?" I slapped my forehead and the other girls shook their heads in agreement with me. Grant shrank back with Jonas and the 'new kid'. "Hey, who are- no way." I gasped and I could hear the faint groan of Macey behind me. **(guess who, guess who!)**

"Uh- hi Cammie. Long time no see." Preston gave me a sheepish smile. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Zach.

"So, as I was asking before, what are you doing here?" Zach smirked and at once I understood.

And I think Tina did too because she stood up next to the net and called out, "Gallagher vs. Blackthorne! Cammie and Zach are representing. Best out of 20." She then walked over to the side to be referee. I could hear shuffling as the girls made bets on who would win. I took a blue racket and tossed it to Zach who caught it with one hand.

"Show off." I muttered before stepping up to the baseline. Zach was serving first so I crouched down in a ready position, waiting. And waiting. And waiting. "Anytime today would be nice." I called over to him. Suddenly, he tossed the ball and slammed it over the net but a Gallagher Girl is always on alert. I snapped it back to the other side, watching Zach dive for it and barely making it over the net.

I ran over to the other side and hit the ball over. Zach passed back and we kept hitting it to each other. "So," Zach started, thwacking the ball over the net. "How are you?" I dived for the ball and slapped it over.

"I'm great. You?" Zach nodded his reply and hitting the tennis ball over. I figured this would take a long time so I said the one thing he did not want to hear.

"Hey Zach, do you want to hear what my new boyfriend is like?" Zach flinched every so slightly and the ball barely made it over the net. I smirked. This was going well. "My mom even likes him. She thinks he's great, smart, amazing, and cute too." The girls were hanging on to every word I said. "Yeah, apparently from what he told me, he goes to Blackthorne too!" "How cool is that?" I exclaimed, panting slightly as I hit the ball go over the net. Then it all happened in slow motion. I saw Zach's foot land squarely on the ball and him slipping and falling hard on the cement. Everyone gasped and I dropped the racket and jumped over the net. I kneeled down by Zach looking at him in concern.

"Are you okay, Zach?" I gently helped him up and looked into his eyes. They were filled with hurt, anger, and the feel of betrayal. He shoved my arms off of him and stalked over to the forest, muttering angrily. Tears formed in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away as I ran after Zach, leaving everyone else shock filled.

I pushed away branched and stumbled over rocks before I noticed Zach sitting in one of the tree's lower branches. I climbed up and gave him a small smile, but he just turned his head away. I sat down quietly next to him. "What's his name?" I looked up, startled at the question.

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

"You'r boyfriend." Zach replied gruffly, still not looking at me. I smiled and swung my legs back and forth.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked curiously.

Zach looked a little uncomfortable at the question. "Uh- I- um- no reason. I was just wondering." he stuttered. I mentally chuckled.

"I dunno, are you sure you want to know?" I asked. Zach glared at me and nodded once before going back to his expressionless face.

"Well," I started, jumping onto the ground, my back facing Zach. "He's someone I could've never imagined meeting in my entire lifetime. Sometimes I feel like ripping his head off but sometimes I feel like I can't love him any more than I already do. He still has no clue how I truly feel about him. I would do anything for him, you know?" I said , turning back to Zach. "I think he loves me back but I don't know if I'm good enough for him." "He already has a line of girls waiting for him to just look at him." I chuckled at the mere thought.

"I'll never leave him unless he tells me to. Though it would probably break my heart, I can't stand knowing that I'm a burden to him. So I would probably get out of his life if he asked me to."

"That guy would be a big jerk if he did." said Zach quietly. "So what's his name?" I looked back at Zach curiously.

"You're not going to go back to Blackthorne and kill him, right?" I asked, smiling a bit. Zach turned bright red.

"Pfft! Of course not!" He shook his head wildly and looked elsewhere. I turned my back to him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you his name."

"Yeah I would." Zach insisted. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"His. Name. Is. Zachary who-won't-tell-me-his-middle-name Goode." I held my breath and glanced back to see Zach's reaction. But he was gone. I sighed. What a confession that was. I was about to start walking back when someone grabbed my wrist. I instinctively flipped the person over and pinned him to the ground, my knee on his chest. Emerald orbs looked up at me with amusement.

"Zach! Sorry, it's just instincts." I looked away, not knowing whether he heard the confession or not. He walked closer and hugged me, pulling me close. I inhaled his sweet aroma and looked up at him. "I love you, Zach." My heart was jumping around like crazy, but hopefully he didn't hear it.

"So do I." he whispered, then crushed his lips onto mine. I was surprised at first but then relaxed in his arms, and kissed him back with all I had. My fingers ran through his hair and his hands pulled my waist closer. Zach licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I obliged. After 3 minutes, we finally pulled apart, our breathing ragged but mouths smiling.

Zach hugged me closer and I snuggled into him. "Don't ever do that to me again." he whispered. I nodded my reply and closed my eyes as I leaned against his chest. Life couldn't get any more blissful than this.

_**Sooooo, how was it? It was a really random idea and no one, from what I've read, has done this yet so I wanted to try it.**_

**_Plz review!_**


End file.
